russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DELETE
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Vision TV :5 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :7:45 am – Joey & Teysi :8:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :9 am – Sailor Moon Crystal; Public affairs programs (regional) :9:30 am - :Mon: Maskman :Tue: Kamen Rider Fourze :Wed: Jiban :Thurs: Turboranger :Fri: Bioman :10 am – RadyoBisyon (delayed telecast) :11 am – Winx Club :11:30 am – Gaya ng Dati (in HD) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm – TreseBella: When I See You Again (in HD) :3:15 pm – TreseBella: Spring Love (in HD) :4 pm – Bagets Kids (in HD) :4:30 pm (except Express Balita provincial editions) - :Mon: Team Rescue 911 (in HD) :Tue: Global Mission (in HD) :Wed: Report Kay Boss! :Thurs: Lingkod Bayan (in HD) :Fri: Makabayang Dukor (in HD) :5 pm – Sic O'Clock News :5:45 pm – Janella: A Teen Princess (in HD) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:15 pm - :Mon: Viva Cinema Idols :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA :Thurs: Viva Box Office :9 pm – Kumander Bawang (in HD) :9:30 pm – Before I Fall in Love (in HD) :10 pm – To Love Again (in HD) :10:45 pm – TreseBella: Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! :11:15 pm – News Team 13 :11:45 pm - :Mon: Linawin Natin (in HD) :Tue: Good Take (in HD) :Wed: Forum ni Randy (in HD) :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) :Fri: Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan :12:30 am to 2 am – Vision TV Saturday :4:30 am – Vision TV :5:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :7:30 am – KapinoyLand (in HD) :8 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :8:30 am – Ghost Fighter :9 am – Y2K: Yes to Kids (in HD) :9:30 am – NBA (live via satellite) :11:30 am – APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm – Forever Barkada (in HD) :3:30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited :4 pm – PBA :6 pm – DMZ-TV :7 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 pm – Sandy's Romance (in HD) :8:45 pm – Dancing with the Stars :9:45 pm – Working Girls (TV remake) :10:30 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (revival) :11:30 pm – Bitag (in HD) :12 mn – Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am to 2 am – Home Shopping Network Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Kerygma TV :7:30 am – Akazukin Chacha :8 am – Stitch! :8:30 am – Hapi Kung Healthy (in HD) :9 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) :10 am – Kawaii International (in HD) :10:30 am – Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) :12:30 pm – Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Express Balita Weekend :7:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8:30 pm – Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm – Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. A fan site devoted to our favorite TV station in the country IBC-13! Look out as we gather relevant, fun and light entertainment about our favorite TV station today. TV Commercials Pinoy Trese :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.